Magical Mushrooms
Magical mushrooms spawn all over your home village. You can gather them into a magic bag, the mushrom bag, and then use them to make potions, fertilizer, and dragon food. 'Gathering Mushrooms' You gather mushrooms by clicking on them. The mushroom will then give you a specific reward, it will start to dance, and it will fly up from its spot and neatly land in your mushroom bag. You can gather up to 50 mushrooms per day, but your bag's capacity is unlimited. You only see your own mushrooms, so gather every one you see (up to your limit); they do not belong to anyone else even if they're growing in someone else's area of the village. 'Mushroom Colors' There are four colors of mushroms. Each one gives you a different reward, as follows: *'Golden Mushrooms.' These give you gold when gathered. Their incidence is frequent. *'Blue Mushrooms. '''These give you mana when gathered. Their incidence is frequent. *'Green Mushrooms. These give you Optic Plant Mush seeds to plant in your field. Their incidence is rare. *'Orange Mushrooms. '''These give you experience when gathered. Their incidence is frequent. The amount of the reward given by mushrooms increases as your level increases. You need all four kinds to make different items. '''Tip --> '''Start off by making dragon food with your mushrooms. It takes very few mushrooms, and your dragon's level will give you benefits in the game. 'Mushroom Sizes Mushrooms have different sizes: small, medium, and big or large. The bigger the mushroom is, the bigger will be the reward. A small mushroom needs around 10-15 minutes to become big/large, so if you see a small mushroom wait for it to grow up and give you a bigger reward. Once the mushroom has grown to big/large, it will stay there for 3 hours. Note: The green mushrooms get "large". The others all get "big". Big mushrooms do not change to large. 'Using Mushrooms' You use mushrooms by opening your mushroom bag, selecting a type of item to make by clicking the recipe, and clicking "manufacture" to make the item. ''' Mushroom Bag' You can click on your mushroom bag to open it. Inside, you can count your mushrooms. You can also make things with them. When you open the bag you see several panes. The left pane shows the amount and kinds of mushrooms you have, and how many mushrooms you have collected during the current day, out of your 50 mushroom daily limit. The middle panes show the types of items you can make. You can select an item to make, see its requirements, and then make it. The pane to the right shows the manufacturing process as you grind up your precious mushrooms and create magical items. '''Note : '''The mushrooms are not converted to Miragic during the Magical Transformation ritual. 'Mushroom Products' You can make four different types of items with your mushrooms: #'Fieldwork (the flower icon). ' You can make two kinds of fertilizer. These speed up the growth time of a plant, Elevated fertiliser by 10% and Masterful fertiliser by 50%. #'Dragon Race (the potion icon). ' You can make regeneration potions, which you can use to restore energy to your dragon during a dragon race. One is Medium, and the other is Large. #'Dragon Care (the brush icon). You can make food for your dragon. Elevated dragon food produces 125 rations, and Masterful dragon food produces 250 rations.' The rations are exactly alike; just the number produced differs. #'Resources (the miragic icon). '''You can make miragic drinks, which give Miragic to you. Elevated miragic drink gives 40 miragic, and Masterful miragic drink gives 80.